Many computer tasks or items may be called different names. When a user wishes to perform a task or refer to an item, the terminology on a user interface may not make sense to the user, who has his or her own terminology for the task or item. In many help systems and other databases that are commonly searched, a synonym list may be used to find other search terms or keywords that may be related to a user query. By using synonyms which may include misspellings and derivations of keywords in a search query, more results may be returned for a query.
In presenting search results, some systems calculate a relevance calculation or other factor that can be used to rank the results. The factor can be used to raise certain results and lower others so that the most relevant results are presented so that the highest ranked results are easy for the user to find. In many cases, the highest ranked results may be presented at the top of a list or may be highlighted in some other fashion.